


The worst of the worst

by BWSMILE



Series: The AU no one asked for [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: 6.0.6 is a human, Breaking and Entering, Covert Operation, Criminal Masterminds, Drinking, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Makeup Sex, Masochist Black hat, Power Bottom Flug, Prison, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Suicide Squad AU, The AU no one asked for, Violence, jealous Black Hat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWSMILE/pseuds/BWSMILE
Summary: Dr. Slug has left the White hat orginizaion  and is planning for world dominiation. Clemencia has a plan to stop him by bringing in the worst of the worst to take him down. Whitehat agrees but is hoping he can bring Slug to his senses himself.





	1. Nightmare Team

**Author's Note:**

> I just rewatched Suicide Squad and this idea came to me ,I hope you enjoy this AU

  
Clemencia walked down the hall to White hat's office, she hoped this proposal worked because the fate of the world was at stake. Three weeks before their prized scientist Dr. Slug snapped unexpectedly, he ran off and has been wreaking havoc ever since. Their forces hadn't even come close to catching him so Clemencia decided to take drastic measures. She stood in front of the office door, binder in hand, taking a deep breath she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?",White hat asked his voice full of melancholy

"It's me, sir, I have a proposal for you", Clemencia answered her heart panging with sympathy, White hat had taken Slug's betrayal the hardest.

There was a pause and the woman shifted on her feet nervously, finally, she got her answer. "Come in...", White hat replied and Clemencia walked into the office. The young woman strolled to the mahogany chair in front of her boss's desk. Sitting down she put her binder on the desk, which she received a skeptical look for.

"What's all this for?", The eldritch asked gesturing to her binder.

"It's my plan to recapture Slug, Sir." , Clemencia answered interlacing her fingers.

"Alright...What's your plan, remember I want no harm to come to him-At least as little harm as possible. ", White hat responded leaning back in his chair.

"Yes sir", the woman answered and opened her binder.

In the binder was a mug shot of a woman holding up her middle finger, her wild pink and green hair sticking out in all directions, she had a wild Cheshire grin splitting her face. She had on very garish makeup and one of her ears had a bite taken out of it. White hat quirked an eyebrow and looked further. The woman's name was under her picture, it read: DEMENCIA GARCIA AKA LIQUID LIZARD.

"What am I looking at, Clemencia?", White hat asked tilting his head.

"That's Demencia Garcia age 23, also known as the liquid lizard. She is a skilled bank robber and has a lot of skills with hand to hand combat. She can escape almost any building and is very resilient to pain and bodily harm. I think she could be very useful for what I have planned. ",Clemencia explained with a smile

"You still haven't told me what this plan is dear...", The demon answered with apprehension, he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear her plan now.

"Oh-yes, I forgot, my plan is to fight fire with fire. By using a team of criminals to catch Slug." , She replied tucking her pale pink hair behind her ear.

" Are you sure this could work? I don't think dangerous criminals usually do rescue missions....", White hat nearly choked on his response with how fast he said it.

"I have ways to convince them don't worry sir and if they pose a threat they'll be taken down.",Clemencia answered flipping to the next page in her binder.

On the page was a photo of a blue bear with a flower coming out of its head, it looked quite innocent but the blood on its muzzle said otherwise. The name only read what appeared to be a code of sorts: 5.0.5. White hat adjusted his monocle and began reading the bear's stats aloud.

" Experiment 5.0.5, created by Dr. Flug though normally docile this bear can be very lethal under the right conditions. Standing at 6 feet and 5 inches and weighing 600 pounds this bear was captured shortly after Dr. Flug ,on June 27th....", White hat paused if they were using the bear did that mean-,"Clemencia please don't tell me the next members are who I think they are...",The demon cringed covering his eyes as the girl walked behind him and flipped the page.

"I'm afraid so sir, it's the malicious power couple themselves...", Clemencia said through her teeth. When White hat looked up he was face to face with a photo of his brother. Blackhat had so much blood on his suit that it made White shiver. He hadn't heard from or seen his brother in years, the looked so similar but their hearts were very different. White wanted to work for the good of the people while Black only wanted to fend for himself and a certain doctor. He supposed a taste for men with PhDs is all they had in common personality wise. White was shocked by Clemencia's choice, she knew how volatile and dangerous Black could be.

"Are you sure...it's safe to free...my...my brother?", White stammered and the girl nodded in response.

"I've got this all planned out don't worry-now last but not least.."She flipped the page once more," Dr. Flug Slys.."

Flug was glaring at the camera his dark red eyebrows crinkling together, he had a large burn scar on the left side of his face making his left eye look clouded. The doctor's red hair was in a loose ponytail and his clearer eye was a yellow-green that looked as if it had a fire burning behind it. The man had other scars on his face including one on his lip, forehead and some scattered on his neck. On his left wrist was a black bracelet with a top hat charm. White would have thought it was cute if the doctor and his brother weren't demented sociopaths.

  
"Flug Slys age 26 has a 156 IQ and is a weapon and computer expert. He speaks three languages, English, Spanish, and German. He can reportedly hack any system and can control the experiment 5.0.5, along with your brother. He was captured on June 24th although since Blackhat was captured two months later I doubt they are on the best terms...", Clemencia read off the page and waited for White's approval.

"...Are you sure they will be under complete control?", The demon asked tentatively

"I'll make sure of it sir.",She answered promptly.

"....And we have no other options?...", White winced hoping there would be.

"Not any that have worked before...", Clemencia sighed.

"Alright then....round them up...I want my doctor back.",White replied hoping he wouldn't regret this.


	2. Putting It Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get the team together.

White leaned against the window of the car, as he and Clemencia headed to Altiplano maximum security prison. He couldn't believe he had agreed to this but if it was his only chance of getting Slug back, he'd do it. The car jerked to a stop, White stared in awe at the small size of the facility. Despite its size, it was heavily guarded, there were three security gates just to get in. Clemencia showed each guard their card and they passed through the gates effortlessly. They drove into the front yard and parked, a crowd of guards formed to greet them. White stepped out of the car and Clemencia followed. 

"Welcome to Altiplano, sir and mam'm, What brings you here today?",A female guard with bright red lipstick asked. 

Clemencia pulled out the pictures from her binder "We need to get these four out of here today, we contacted your supervisor we have all the clearance to do so. ", The pink haired girl stated giving the guard the pictures. Other guards crowded behind the woman and they all shared the same look of fear and disbelief. 

"Are you-Are you sure these are the criminals you were cleared for?", the guard uttered in disbelief. 

"Yes, unfortunately, they are.",White hat chimed in adjusting his tie, "Please take us to them. " 

The guards all shared worried expressions and begrudgingly lead the two inside. White was surprised how clear it was inside compared to the decrepit outside. The walls were pristine white tile and the linoleum floors were so clean he could see his reflection. White and Clemencia followed the entourage of prison workers to their first stop, which was the cell of Demencia Garcia. The cell was made of bulletproof glass walls and inside was a bed and a toilet, there were holes for breathing purposes, although at the moment they weren't being used for their intended use. No, in fact, they were being used to hold up lengths of fabric suspending Demencia in the air, they must have been her prison uniform since the woman was only in her underwear, swinging without a care in the world. Whitehat flushed at her lack of shame as her body was on almost full display. Suddenly the woman turned to look at them and cackled a sinister grin splitting her face. White jumped at the wicked laugh and Clemencia shuddered. The female guard rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Garcia you have visitors...", The guard grumbled. 

Demencia's face lit up and the look she gave Clemencia and White hat was almost predatory. "OOOOH~ Are they here for the show?",The woman giggled squishing her breasts together with her free hand. 

"No, but they do have plans for you so have some clothes on when we get back.", The guard ordered before gesturing for the group to move on. 

The girl giggled and tumbled down on the fabric, "GREAT! I was getting boooorreeed I can't wait to play with you twooo~", Demencia called out and burst into a fit of maniacal laughter. 

White cringed and so did Clem as they followed the crowd of officers to their next destination. The bear's cell was so much different than Demencia's it was padded on the inside and made of steel. 5.0.5 was curled up in the center with what looked to be a baby blanket and a stuffed toy. White wondered what got such a sweet looking creature into such an awful place, placing his hand against the glass window he looked at the officers in disbelief. 

As if he knew what White was thinking a male guard with a mullet answered his unspoken question. "Oh, he belongs here alright, don't let the cutesy animal look fool ya." He made a hand gesture to two workers and they walked off. When they came back they had a whole lamb completely skinned and stood in front of the door. Once given the signal the threw the carcass in through a hatch next to the door. 

The bear sniffed the air and woke from its slumber, rubbing its eyes with its paw, White hat smiled at the adorable display but his smile did not stay for long. After rubbing its eyes the bear gave the lamb a sniff and then began tearing into the carcass mercilessly. Ripping the corpses head off in one bite, throwing it to the corner of the cell, clawing the lamb's stomach open fluidly and gorging itself on the organs inside. White now knew why the padded walls of the cell were a shade of dull brown instead of white. Clemencia looked nauseous but swallowed and patted White's shoulder giving him a knowing look. 

"Alright, we've seen enough let's move on.",Clemencia blurted out and waved her hand onward. White understood why she wanted to leave so badly he wasn't a huge fan of gore either. They trecked deeper into the facility and the deeper they went the higher the security, soon the group was having to pass through doors with fingerprint scanners. The more deranged prisoners were down here, some pressed themselves against the glass, others hooted, and screeched at them, and some simply just watched as they passed. Finally, they reached their destination, the cell of Dr. Flug Slys, the cell was like all the others in this part of the prison, concrete with one bulletproof glass wall with a door that could only be opened with a finger scan. 

The only difference was a small shelf off to the left with a few books on it, The doctor was sitting on the bed with a book about Planes and their inner workings in hand. He didn't look up from his book until a guard slammed his fist into the glass. Flug looked up disdain painted all over his features, his fiery eyes boring into White. White looked over at Clemencia and by the look on her face, she felt the same. 

"Knock, knock Professor, you have some visitors.",The officer taunted and Flug's glower intensified. 

"Tell them to fuck off...", The doctor answered looking directly at White hat and Clemencia. 

"No can do buddy, these nice guys have a mission for ya. You'll be getting out of here, though if it were my choice you'd rot here. ", The guard answered leaning against the glass. 

Flug perked up "Out?.... Why?...", The doctor asked full of mirth. 

White decided to answer before Clem could speak, "We need to retrive someone for us, you'll be under our supervision of course.",The eldritch answered. 

Flug raised an eyebrow "What's in it for me?"

White paused for a second and then hesitantly asked, "What do you want?..."

Flug paused to think for a second "I suppose my freedom is out of the question?",He received an apologetic nod in response."Alright then...I would like to be able to see 5.0.5 once daily, get a proper bookshelf with books of my choosing, a pack of cigarettes weekly, a coffee machine, and a model plane kit. Those are my demands.",Flug stated firmly crossing his legs. 

Clemencia looked at Whitehat and whispered "Are you sure about this?...", White nodded in response and turned his attention back to the doctor. 

"You've got a deal, Doctor. ", White answered with a smile. 

The doctor grinned and opened his book back up, "Great I'm ready when you are...", Flug chuckled and returned to reading. 

White smiled at Clemencia as the group started to move again."Well, this has been easier than I thought it would be.", The eldritch beamed 

Clem smiled then sighed, "We're not out of the woods yet, we still have to see your brother..."

White hat's face turned pale at the mention of his brother, "Oh dear...I forgot about him. ", The demon said full of dread. 

They headed down into the bowels of the facility , the air smelled of death and rust. He could feel blackhat's presence giving the eldritch a suffocating feeling. The tightness in his throat got worse as they got closer to the cell, which was practically a vault made of pure tungsten. The only way to communicate with Blackhat was through a video feed. His brother was in a straight jacket with metal chains tightly tied around it connecting to locks on the walls. Blackhat appeared to be meditating when they came in and White was handed a microphone to talk to him. 

Taking a deep breath he acknowledged his brother, "Black, it's white."

A low growl came through the speakers as Blackhat opened his eyes. "What the fuck do you want, pussy..", Blackhat hissed looking into the camera. 

White swallowed hard and let out the breath he had been holding. "I have a proposition for you, brother.",White answered trying to keep his voice steady 

Blackhat scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I don't want to hear it 'brother'. You wouldn't have anything I could possibly want anyway, now stop wasting my abundance of time and kindly go stick your dick in an electrical socket. ", Black barked playing thumb wars with his toes. 

White's heart sank as he frantically thought of what Black could possibly want, money, no that would be pointless, freedom, no he couldn't give that to him either and he wasn't going to give him innocent souls. This would have been so much easier with Dr. Slug by his side...wait, Doctor...White smiled and held the microphone to his mouth. 

"What if I gave you an offer you couldn't refuse?",White asked mischievously. 

Black quirked an eyebrow, clearly annoyed and clicked his tongue. "And what would that be?", Blackhat snarled at the camera 

"You'll get to see Flug again.",The younger sung into the mic and watched as his brother's expression softened. White smiled, now he had him. Blackhat paused to think using his foot he pulled a sky blue bracelet out of his pocket with a plane charm hanging from it. White and Clem watched as the other eldritch stared at it with such a worshipful gaze. A look White had never thought his brother could have. 

"You're not lying to me are you?...", the demon asked low and dangerous. 

"No, I'm not you'll see him once we collect you.", White smiled and his brother sighed indignantly. 

"Fine ...you've got yourself a deal but if you're lying you're dead you hear me.", Black answered before putting the bracelet back in his pocket. 

White gave Clem a thumbs up and she smiled softly. She gave a gesture to the female guard in charge and the officer nodded in response 

"ROUND EM' UP BOYS!!! Take them to the medical center for their devices!", The guard with red lipstick yelled mentioning the other officers to get moving. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demenica swung happily from her homemade swing, she was told so many times to stop making them but it was her only fun in this dump. She hated how boring it was here maybe the two visitors' plans for her would be fun. Though anything would be more fun than swinging in a glass cell alone. Running her hand through her hair she sighed, her colors were fading and she hated it. What was once hot pink and neon green was now maroon and olive, not to mention her roots which were coming back with a vengeance.

Maybe these new people would have hair dye before she could daydream any more, a crowd of guards came rushing in guns in hand. One had a wheelchair with all kinds of straps on it, Demencia remembered that chair, it was the chair they took her to the med center in. She hated the med center, she clung to her swing and hissed at the guards. They opened her door and two of them stepped in, the one with the wheelchair followed. 

"Come on Garcia get down. We aren't going to hurt you. ", One of them called out to her. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

"No! I'm not going to the med center, you can't make me!!",Demencia screamed jumping down on the man's head punching him repeatedly. Soon she felt the jolt and crackle of a taser on her back, she laughed at how it felt, it was like a massage for her nervous system. Her legs gave out after a few more jolts and she was picked up and set in the chair. She was tightly strapped down before she regained control of her body. When she did she started thrashing like no tomorrow, there was no way in hell she was going quietly. 

"LET ME GO YOU, DICKHEADS!!! I KNOW MY RIGHTS!!! YOU CAN'T TAKE ME BACK TO THOSE QUACKS!!", Her screams were ignored but that didn't stop her. She cursed and screeched and halfway down the hall she noticed a bear on a gurney tranked and strapped down with reinforced leather straps. 

"THE FUCK DO YOU NEED A BEAR FOR? HEY ANSWER MEEEE!!!!",Demencia howled thrashing harder. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Flug was finishing up his section of byplanes when his cell door opened,looking up he saw an employee with a wheelchair fitted with restraints. Five armed gaurds were behind her ,sighing her dog eared his page and stood up. As soon as he rose the guns were on him ,locked and loaded, rolling his eyes he threw his hands up. 

"Let me put this back and I'll get in the chair, I don't know if you remember but I agreed to this. ", Flug grumbled and the guns were lowered slightly. Putting his book back he made his way to the chair and sat down, letting the woman strap him in and wheel him out of his cell. He ignored the deranged messes that called themselves people screaming around him, flailing around like monkeys. Oh, how he'd want to open their skulls and compare their brains to an actual primate. Though he doubted there would be any difference. 

Chuckling to himself the doctor was wheeled into the elevator and then to their poor excuse for a medical center. He could build a better one in his sleep if he wanted to. Inside he noticed a woman in her underwear in the same position as him, although by the way she was screaming and thrashing she did not agree to this. Then turning to his left he noticed his baby 5.0.5 strapped to a metal table. He glared at the guards and felt his blood begin to boil. 

"What is the meaning of this...", Flug growled, "Why is 5.0.5 here?"

The guards ignored him which pissed him off more. Why did they need his darling creation for a capture mission, although the more he thought about it it made sense. 5.0.5 was very powerful and it would give him time with the bear. Flug let his anger subside and sat peacefully until another member to their party was brought up. It was Blackhat ....oh joy...the man who left him hung out to dry in June. They had him chained to a large dolly with a muzzle on. The demon's muscles were straining against the chains and Flug would have fund it attractive if he weren't so pissed off at the eldritch. Blackhat smiled at the doctor with his eyes and Flug rolled his. 

Soon the White version of the infuriating demon beside him stepped in with a young woman holding what looked like a piercing gun. She stepped over to the thrashing girl with it and held it to the angry woman's neck. 

"HEY GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!! DON'T TOUCH MEEEEEE!!",The woman's yelling was cut off by a shrill scream and Flug raised a concerned brow. 

The woman poked the girl's neck and gave a thumbs up then made her way to 5.0.5, Flug watched her and his breathing quickened. She better not hurt his baby or he will get out of this chair and use that gun on her chest. To the doctor's dismay, she pressed the gun to his creations neck. Now it was Flug's turn to thrash as she used that gun on the poor bear who whimpered in his sleep. Flug growled at the bitch as she held his head to keep his neck still. He could hear Blackhat's low growl next to him. 

"Don't you fucking touch him...", The demon hissed through the muzzle his voice distorting slightly.

The woman swallowed out of fear but ignored the eldritch a bad idea in Flug's opinio-a sharp piercing pain shot through his neck, it started to burn and Flug grit his teeth. 

"SON OF A BITCH!", He cried out leaning his head back on the chair. Blackhat let out another growl as the girl ran over to him, Flug wasn't looking but the roar that came seconds after he had the gun used on him as well. 

Flug glared at the woman and the white demon, "What the hell was that?!", Flug shouted while a guard grabbed his chair. 

The woman took a deep breath then answered, "We'll explain later, we have your things at the mansion now we'll be taking you there. Now let's get you out of here." 


	3. Back In Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow I just keep pumping out chapters idk but I really like this AU.

White and Clem watched as the guards loaded their little team into a paddy wagon. White let out a shaky breath and put his hand on Clemencia's shoulder. 

"So we've got our team ...now what?",The eldritch asked watching as three officers had to lug his brother into the van. 

His colleague looked to him and shrugged, "We tell them about the bomb, demonstrate it on something, give them their stuff and go on a Slug hunt, I guess."

Whitehat nodded and they headed back to their car, he decided to drive this time and Clem made herself comfortable in the passenger seat. The police van followed behind them as they drove home, crates of the team's personal items in the trunk. Once they made it to the mansion the paddy wagon was unloaded one person at a time. The bear was awake but still groggy making soft bows and wines. Demencia was still cursing at the man pushing her but she had stopped thrashing at least. Black was making menacing growls at the trio pushing him along and he was still straining against his binds. Dr. Flug looked completely calm albeit slightly annoyed as he was tapping his feet impatiently on the footrests of the chair. 

White opened the door to the large garage as Clem carried the crates inside. As each member passed them they gave their own special "greeting", The bear gave a deep slurred bow, Demencia blew a raspberry at him, His brother called him the lovely nickname of "pussy", and Flug looked him in the eye stoicly and scoffed. Not any much different than what he expected to be honest.

The demon followed them inside the large concrete building where Clem had the crates in a neat row across the garage and an end table with the nanite gun and a hunk of meat. She stood straight in front of the team with a smile. 

"Alright, before you can have your things back we need to go over some things. ", The woman chirped and was met with bored expressions, "Ok...well first off the neck injections received was a device that functions both as a tracking device and a powerful explosive." This got the group more interested as they shared looks of shock and oddly enough intrigue. 

"Why'd you put bombs in us, lady? That's not very nice.",Demencia whined tilting her head. 

Clem sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "So if you try to kill us or run away we can keep you from hurting anyone else.",She answered taking the injector and injecting it into the meat, "Allow me to demonstrate...". She pressed the button that said "tester" on the bomb control pad and the meat exploded covering the walls in blood and flesh bits. 

5.0.5 howled at the noise and started licking the blood off his table. Demencia cringed while his brother and Flug looked unphased. Clemencia nodded at their responses and gave the signal for them to be unlocked. The officers hesitated before unstrapping the group, Demencia jumped out of her seat and stretched her back, the bear simply layed down after being moved to the floor, Flug stood up silently and Black growled at the guards once he was free. 

White cleared his throat and pointed to the crates across the room, "Your weapons, clothes, and the last things you had on you are in those. Help yourself we're leaving in twenty minutes."

Demencia squealed and nearly trampled the demon as she bolted to her crate. She quickly ripped off the top and began rifling through the contents throwing out shoes and clothes until she found the ones she liked. The demented woman chose a navy blue vest attached to a hood that resembled a reptile, presumably a dragon, mismatched sneakers long striped stockings, of which the one on her right leg is torn. After that, she pulled out a small bag and began applying bright green eyeshadow and red lipstick. 

White turned his attention to his brother who was finishing tying his tie, then to Flug digging through the pockets of a white lab coat and retrieving a cigarette pack and a gold lighter. The man pulled one out and placed it between his lips as Blackhat snuck up behind him. White watched his brother hugged the small man from behind, rubbing his hips affectionately. To which the doctor jumped and dropped his cigarette. White hat was in complete awe , he never knew Black could ever be tender but he supposed he was wrong. By the way, the doctor's face darkened at the touch though,it was clear the sentiment wasn't shared. He probably shouldn't have been watching but the sight was so impossible to believe that White couldn't pull his gaze away. 

"Hello love~", Black murmured pulling Flug closer. To which the doctor reached in his crate. He pulled out a red sneaker then swung it over his shoulder into Blackhat's face sending the demon falling back in surprise. The eldritch hit the ground with a thud and White cringed. Before Black could get up the doctor put his foot on the demon's chest and leaned over him. Whitehat could not believe his eyes, not even he could strike his brother and not end up severely injured.

"Hello, _Darling...",_ Flug replied with the kind of sweetness that made White tense up, "Remember what happened in June? Remember ditching me before the cops arrived? Hm? Because I sure as hell do.",The doctor snapped and Demencia gave a childish "oooh" behind them. 

Black looked dumbfounded and went to sit up but was pushed back down to the floor. It was obvious he didn't really want to get up because if he did he could very easily. White was very confused by this, Black hated being disrespected so why was he allowing this. It was odd, to say the least. 

The eldritch laughed nervously and answered, "Now Angel...that's not entirely my fault there was a witness and he ran.."

Flug's glare intensified and he dug his heel into Black's chest, "Try again...and don't you 'Angel' me I'm fucking pissed,you Cthulhu wannabe ",The doctor's voice darkened 

His brother gasped in offense, then let out a defeated sigh and looked in some obscure corner, "Fine...I left but I thought you could handle a few cops. How was I supposed to know they'd bring an entire battalion!",Black pouted almost like a child and White had to pinch himself to make sure what he was seeing was real. 

"Well they did and I'm fucking livid.. ", Flug stepped of Black and the demon stood up. 

The eldritch looked over to the doctor and mumbled, "Well you happen to be extremely attractive you're livid. ..that's not my fault.." 

White was about to say something before Demencia yelled " **PUSSY WHIPPED!** " 

Black snarled at her and she giggled, his brother rolled his eyes and watched the doctor change. The bear had fully woken up and trotted over to Flug who dropped his stoic front for baby talk while rubbing the belly of the beast and making kissy noises. His brother glared at the display almost jealous. White chuckled and gave Clem the signal to go get the car ready. 

They were coming for Slug whether he liked it or not. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed chapter 3, I know I had fun writing it.


	4. Fateful Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update but I've been preparing for finals, so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Black huffed as he watched Flug take off his prison shirt, the bear laying near his feet. The way the doctor's ribs shifted under his pale freckled skin, each ridge moved so smoothly in unison, it made the demon's mouth water. The eldritch so desperately wanted to trace over those bony ridges with his tongue, if Flug wasn't so angry with him he probably would have. Flug tossed his shirt in some obscure corner and put on his favorite navy T-shirt. He then picked his abandoned ciggerate off the ground. The doctor inspected it and then looked over to the flamboyantly colored woman rifling through the weapons in her crate. Black quirked his eyebrow, wondering what Flug was thinking. 

"Hey, crazy girl.",The doctor called out to the woman and she put down her mace and turned to look at him. 

"What's up doc?",The woman asked stifling giggles. Flug crooked his finger for her to come to him and it set Blackhat's teeth on edge. She paused for a moment then scampered over excitedly. How dare she, the eldritch clenched his fist but didn't move in to kill her just yet. The woman stopped about two feet from his Angel with a wide smile on her face. 

"Whatcha need? Oooh are ya gonna pimp slap me like you did big guy over there?",she gestured over to black rocking on her heels, "I'll let you but I hit baaaaccckk", the woman sang. 

Flug let out an amused huff, "Tempting but no", He held out the cigarette, "I was wondering if you wanted this?",the slender man answered. Jealousy started to bubble up from deep inside blackhat as the woman greedily took the cigarette from Flug's hand. She didn't deserve it, he did. Normally he would have pulled the-no **his** doctor and _**his**_ lover close but Flug as of now would have shoved him off. The woman searched herself for a lighter and Black smirked, what a moron. The eldritch's smug moment was short lived when Flug pulled his lighter out of his pocket. 

The doctor flicked the lighter to life and held it up for her to light up with. 

"Such a gentleman~", The woman had the audacity to coo as she lit the cigarette. Black ground his teeth together and started to breathe heavier. **_How fucking dare she._** Flug slipped on his lab coat and then lit himself a cigarette. The eldritch was about to walk over and skin the bitch alive when someone grabbed his shoulder. 

Blackhat whipped his head around to see his pathetic brother looking back at him. 

"What?",he snapped and White flinched. 

"We're about to leave and well...my associate says there's no room for you in her car so you kinda have to ride with me...", His brother answered pressing his lips into a straight line. Black was about to object when he looked over to see that Flug and the other two had already left. 

"ugh...fine ,you're lucky there is an explosive in my neck..", the demon grumbled. 

Black followed White to the car and climbed in the passenger side. They followed that cotton candy-colored woman's car in silence. Black preferred it this way, the less he had to converse with his pathetic excuse for a brother the better. Apparently, it was bothering White though because he looked like he had something to say and then finally he spoke. 

"So...you and Flug?...", White began and Black rolled his eyes. 

"What about it? ", Blackhat spat raising an eyebrow. 

"....Do you love him?...", his brother tip-toed around the question and Blackhat glared at him for even thinking to ask. 

"Of course I do, what kind of fucking question is that?", the demon snapped and his brother tensed. 

"Well...you told me before and I quote 'Love is a waste of everyone's time and makes you weak and pathetic' What happened to that?",White prodded and Black let out an annoyed huff. 

"I met Flug and things changed...", The eldritch mumbled looking out the window. 

"oh...how did you two meet?",White asked with an annoying smile. 

"That's none of your business, pussy...", Black growled back. 

"Come on tell me, I'm your brother I deserve to knooooowwww", White whined grating on the other demon's nerves. 

"No.", Black answered voice filled with venom.

"Come ooooonnnn Black, tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell meeeeee!!",White kept repeating himself until Black couldn't bear to listen to another 'tell me'

"FINE I'LL TELL YOU! JUST.SHUT.UP.",the eldritch shouted and the other demon clamped his mouth shut. 

Black took a deep breath and began to tell his story, he could remember the day he met Flug vividly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're ready for the Paperhat flashback for the next update.


	5. trip down memory lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't think of a title for this chapter comment if you have any ideas. Sorry for the hiatus I had school and other things to work on I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will be updating as much as possible up until the 6th of January if things pan out.

The day Blackhat met Flug is forever ingrained in the demon's memory. It was late August and Black had heard of Flug before, almost every criminal had, but not many had seen the man. He had witnessed the damage this man's creations could do and it fascinated him. Black wanted to meet the man behind the destruction to see who made such heinous creations.

Finally one day by some stroke of luck, he had received a letter from the doctor himself requesting to meet with him. Maybe this Flug had seen the prowess of a superior eldritch and wanted to use his extraordinary powers for-

_"Stop bragging and get to where you meet him.",White interrupted Black's story and the other demon glared at him._

_"I was about to but someone **Interrupted** me...", Blackhat growled._

_"Alright then go on ." , His brother responded and after taking a deep breath the eldritch continued._

When he made it to the address on the letter was when Blackhat realized how successful the doctor was. The man had a huge tower covered in windows with his logo in gold over the entrance. The inside was pristine with marble tile and walls with gold trim. Blackhat made his way to the secretary, a young man with curly blonde hair who was typing at a rapid-fire pace. The demon stood and waited to be noticed for what felt like five minutes before clearing his throat loudly. 

The sighed and turned to look at Black with a look of annoyance, that soon fell when he saw the demon.

"Can I help you...Sir?..", The man asked and Black gave him a toothy smile just to watch him cringe

"I'm here to see Dr. Flug. ", The demon stated calmly. 

"And you are?...", The secretary asked raising an eyebrow, clearly amused. 

"Blackhat...", The eldritch glowered at the blonde as he turned on his headset

"Hello, Dr. Flug Sir, I have a Mr...Blackhat here for you...", the secretary eyed Black skeptically "uh-huh I'll send him up.",The blonde hung up and sighed. "Go on up, he'll be there shortly ...16th floor only room up there."

Black made his way to the elevator not bothering to acknowledge the rude secretary. Once he made it to the office he stepped inside and was met with at least eight armed guards lining the walls. They watched him intently as he made his way to the chair in front of the large desk in the center of the room. The chair was too short for him but the demon could manage. 

Doing his best to ignore the heavily armed men and women around him Blackhat focused on the things on the desk. There was a pack of cigarettes and gold lighter next to a half-finished model plane, along with the doctor's name tag and a picture frame turned away from the demon. After a bit of waiting a man came in the side door, he was tall with black hair, dark skin, and glasses. He seemed more important than the guards, was this Flug? The man stood behind the leather chair at the desk. This had to be him, who else could he be? They sat in silence until Black felt he had to say something. 

"Aren't you going to sit doctor?",The demon asked and the man looked shocked and confused at the question,

"Are you talking to me?",He finally answered after thirty uncomfortable seconds 

"Yes, you are Dr. Flug aren't you?",Black clarified as if it was obvious. 

Suddenly the man burst out into hysterical laughter and the guards joined him. Black was both furious and extremely confused. Why were they laughing at him it was a simple mistake. There was no need to laugh in his face. If he hadn't kept his composure nine people would have been brutally murdered that day. 

"Alright haha, If you're not Dr. Flug who is?",The demon broke through the laughter with cold annoyance. 

"That would be me.",A male voice answered and the whole room froze and all the guards returned to their stiff military positions quickly. 

Flug was not what Blackhat expected to say the least. First of all the man had a paper bag over his head hiding his face and he was probably only 90 pounds soaking wet. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt under a stained lab coat which seemed too big for his lanky frame. Not to mention the soot and oil that covered his bag. The man with glasses pulled the doctor's chair out and the slender man sat down.

Black almost started to laugh until the bag came off and the demon momentarily forgot how to breathe. 

_"aww that's adorable", White interjected and Black gave him an angry look then went on with his story._

The doctor was quite attractive but in a more feminine way than most men, Blackhat had seen. He had dark red hair that was shaggy enough to cover his eyebrows. His pale almost translucent skin was marked with freckles and scars including a large burn. Though the most captivating feature to Blackhat was the eyes they were such a vibrant shade of green and reminded him of the fires from home. Looking so beautiful but oh so deadly. A smirk spread across the doctor's lips as those eyes bore into Blackhat's own. 

"Hello Mr. Hat, I'm so glad you came to join me today. ", Flug said so sickeningly sweet.

"...Yes..well I couldn't just ignore your letter.", The eldritch replied. 

"Aww isn't that cute. Well, you probably want to know why I called you here..", the doctor trailed off propping his feet up on his desk. 

"Yes, that would be good to know. ", Blackhat answered amused. 

"You're some kind of demonic entity correct?",Black wasn't given time to answer before Flug started again, "I want to run some tests on you and see what you're capable of. I find anomalies fascinating...", The doctor teased before lighting his smoke. 

"I beg your pardon? I am no anomaly I am an Eldritch and I am more powerful than you can begin to comprehend.",The demon snapped in response 

Flug slowly blew smoke up and out of his mouth. "Oh really?",The doctor chuckled and stood up "because all you sound like is a brute with no discipline to me...", Flug said taking another drag. 

Needless to say after quite a bit of arguing Black found himself bruised and cut up with no memory of that night the next day 

_"Oh my word, did he attack you?",White gasped glancing over._

_Black's mouth pressed itself into a straight line and the demon's face began to heat up. He swallowed dryly and nodded_

_"Yes, let's go with that. ", He answered barely above a whisper._

_White raised an eyebrow "What else could we go with?"_

_"Nothing that's what noneedtoaskwhathappenedthatnight oh look we're here", Black sped through his sentence and jumped out of the car._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Crisis everyone. Hope the style I wrote this in isn't too weird to read, I just didn't feel like making a huge block of speech. Also for those who don't get the ending let's just say Blackhat is a kinky boi


	6. He's Candy Coated Misery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys as you can see this Fic has been added to a series, I thought I'd make a prequel of sorts about Blackhat's and Flug's life before they were captured in more detail. Please let me know if any of you like that Idea because I plan on writing it alongside this fic.

Blackhat slapped himself across the face to clear his head. He could barely remember that night but it still managed to rile him up. The demon didn't understand how Flug could do this to him without being physically present but by hell, it worked. Speaking of the doctor he was wearing the bag much to Black's disappointment and he was also talking to that woman while getting 5.0.5 out of the car. 

Black scrunched his face into a scowl and made his way over to the pair but they had got the bear free and went inside before he made it to them. But the demon wouldn't give up that easily he made his way into the white building and shoved the pink haired woman away from Flug and into the pastel blue walls. A smile spread across the eldritch's face as she hit the wall with a thud then stepped closer to Flug. The doctor rolled his eyes under his goggles and chose to ignore Black. But after a while of the demon watching the doctor, the man finally spoke. 

"Is there any particular reason you're invading my personal space?",Flug asked coldly 

The demon grinned and purred, "To get you to talk to me...and because I adore you~"

Flug let out an annoyed huff, "I'd strangle you if I knew you wouldn't get off on it...", The doctor grumbled pinching the bridge of his nose through his bag. 

"You still could, I'd be happy to let you do it.",Blackhat chuckled in response. 

The doctor clicked his tongue and grabbed the bears paw to leave "You're insufferable...", Flug responded walking faster and taking 5.0.5 with him. 

"I love you too darling~", Blackhat called out before the lizard woman tackled him. The demon threw her off quickly and looked to the doctor. Flug looked back at him before petting 5.0.5's ears and making kissy noises to the bear. 

"Who's daddy's favorite?", Flug cooed and 5.0.5 bowed happily in response, "that's right it's you ,you're daddy's favorite!", the doctor gushed before moving forward. Blackhat grumbled under his breath before standing up and the hot topic disaster grabbed his arm. He shot the crazed woman a glare and growled at her and her smile spread. 

"Aww, are you mad because you're not 'daddy's favorite'?",the woman teased and Black scrunched up in disdain. 

"Shut the fuck up, you hot topic disaster .",Blackhat snapped before shoving her off. 

"Make me!",The girl spat back and the demon slapped her across the face with a loud crack. She fell to the floor holding her cheek and Blackhat glowered down at her as his brother and college stared in shock. 

"Next time I crack open your skull...", The demon growled and his brother put his hand on his shoulder.

"Ok black you're going to stay with me and she's walking with Clem, but if you get violent with your teammate again we'll have to take you down...", White explained and only got angry grumbling in response. 

They were silently led to a room where a man in purple military uniform was waiting, he was almost as tall as black and had 6.0.6 sewn into his uniform. Behind him was what the demon could only assume was a two-way mirror since the woman sitting at the table behind it didn't react to their presence. The bear-like man looked over the team and scoffed before saluting his brother. Why anyone would respect White enough to do that he didn't know or care to know. 

"Has she said anything yet?",White asked expectantly and was met with an exasperated sigh. 

"No none of the interrogation methods I know are working...",6.0.6 replied pinching his nose 

"But she's the only one that knows where he could be...", His brother choked on his words like he was about to cry. 

"Maybe I can be of some help, I'm excellent at getting what I want.",Flug interjected. 

Both men looked over to the doctor with looks of both confusion and stupid hopefulness on his brother's part. 6.0.6 walked over to his doctor and loomed over the man but Flug didn't even flinch. Black was ready to rip the infidel's chest open if he made one wrong move. 

"No one asked for your two cents, nerd.",6.0.6 spat out and Flug put his hand over his heart in mock offense. 

"Ooh ouch, _such an insult._ Talk to me when you come up with something good you hardass military wannabe piece of horse shit. Also, I wasn't talking to you _sweetie_ I was talking to your **boss**.", The doctor quipped before disregarding the man in favor of White. 

"Trust me I can get what you need just let me in there.",The doctor stated calmly and his brother paused to think. White held up a hand to 6.0.6 who was trying to give him a million reasons not to allow Flug the job. After a few moments, his brother nodded in defeat and Black knew Flug was smiling under his bag. 

Flug removed his bag and his coppery hair was tied up in a small bun he threw the bag to 5.0.5 and turned to lizard lady. He whispered something to her and she smiled handing him a knife and one of those compact makeup thing women carry with them. The doctor grabbed the bun and cut it away with the knife the excess hair falling to the floor. Everyone including Black was confused as he opened the compact and scowled at its contents. 

"Shit too dark, guess I'm going in scar-faced. ", Flug huffed before handing the compact and knife back.

"Not my fault you're so white.",the lizard lady chuckled and Flug rolled his eyes. 

"It's called being Scandinavian.",The doctor retorted before heading into the room. 

Flug sat before the woman and she looked up at him full of suspicion. He gave her a kind smile full of warmth and it looked quite genuine but Blackhat knew better. His true smile was more of a smirk with those emerald eyes glinting with mirth like he knew something you didn't. Which he probably did but that wasn't the point. 

"Hello there, I'm Flug who are you?",The doctor beamed and it made both Black and 6.0.6 cringe. 

"....Camile.",the woman or Camile answered hesitantly. 

"Camile such a beautiful name french for noble, I can see the name fits. ", Flug purred and Black knew this was all part of his game so it didn't bother him as much as it should have. This was all a game to the doctor cracking open this woman's mind and pushing all the right buttons to get what he wanted. 

A light flush made its way to her cheeks and she gave a slight smile, "Thank you ...What does Flug mean?"

Flug chuckled and rested his chin on his hands, "It's German for 'Flight', now I have to let you know I'm your last resort, Camile. They really need that location and only you can give it. I know you don't want to betray anyone but I really want to see you go home. My friends however...they don't...", The doctor trailed off doing a very good job on sounding sincere. 

Camile bristled, "What are they going to do to me if I don't ....", She asked very tensely. 

"They, unfortunately, want to ...torture the location out of you...", Flug answered softly with a look of worry so convincing it startled Blackhat. 

The woman paused and swallowed hard, "Whitehat wouldn't do that he's too kind...", She told more herself than Flug. 

"It's not White who gave the order. He's been too distraught with not knowing where _he_ is...", The scientist lied through his teeth. 

"Wh-Who gave the order?...", Camile started to crack and pick at her fingernails. 

"6.0.6 did.",Flug answered and the woman stiffened in fear and 6.0.6 looked in disbelief at the blatant lie. 

"No....I...I can't do this ...I have a family to get back to...", The woman sputtered beginning to tear up and Black sighed at her stupidity. 

"I know Camile, that's why I want you to go home. You see I have a little one to take care of and I hate to be away from him for too long. ", Flug smiled sympathetically putting his hand over hers. 

The woman sniffed and wiped her eyes, "How old?",she asked softly. 

"About three and a half.",Of course, the doctor gave the age of 5.0.5 in this grand scheme of lies. 

"Aww, mine are both teenagers now sadly...", The woman answered wistfully. 

"Well all I need is that location and you can see them again. ", The doctor chirped and the woman after a pause nodded in defeat and wrote something on a tissue. 

Flug took the tissue still smiling and walked out. As soon as he was back out he sighed and rubbed his face. Exhausted from holding that fake smile. He handed the napkin to White and 6.0.6 looked at him in disbelief. 

"How can you lie like that?...", The purple man asked the doctor. 

"Practice...you have any plans for her now?",Flug asked petting 5.0.5 who's stomach was starting to gurgle. 

"No...why?",6.0.6 asked hesitantly. 

"Good.",Flug answered and turned his attention to the bear. "You hungry sweetie?",the doctor cooed and 5.0.5 made a sad noise in response. Flug made a soft click with his tongue, "Poor baby ...well there's food in there for you, go nuts. ", The doctor chirped before opening the interrogation room door and locking it behind the bear. 

Camile managed to run into a corner before 5.0.5 dove on top of her and began tearing of fabric and flesh. Shaking the blood-soaked tissue splattering the mirror with crimson. She screamed and begged for mercy as the bear tore chunks of flesh off her and practically inhaled them. 6.0.6 and Clem watched in horror and White became nauseous. The lizard lady along with Blackhat watched in fascination as the woman screamed out her last words 'YOU LIED' before having her throat ripped out and devoured. 

Looking over to his love Black saw Flug's true smile plastered all over his face as he gave a childish wave to the woman as she was eaten alive. Black grinned to see that smile again and to see his piece of candy-coated misery enjoying himself 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all love evil sadist flug as much as I do.😍


	7. Sanguine Queen Crumbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update I was having computer troubles and just got them fixed recently. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Flug smiled from ear to ear as 5.0.5 feasted on that annoying woman. It was so refreshing to hear fresh screams after so long. After they stopped through the room was dead silent, it was odd but he didn't mind. The silence was heavy before that military hardass broke it with his grating voice. 

"You're a fucking Psychopath....", He said seemingly dazed. 

The doctor chuckled in response. It wasn't the first time that word had been used to describe him and while it was flattering, it was incorrect. He could still feel emotions and had a sliver of a conscience so sadly he hadn't earned the title. 

"Actually I'm a sociopath but I'll take the compliment.",Flug answered the man and reached for the door handle. Whitehat and his two idiots cowered as he unlocked the door and swung it open. 5.0.5 loved to cuddle before his after-dinner nap and he wasn't going to deny his baby that. Arms outstretched and a smile painted on his face he whistled to get the bear's attention. 

"C'mere sweetie.",The doctor cooed. 5.0.5 looked up from the woman's corpse to his creator, with what looked like half a lung hanging from his jaws. Flug grinned as his little experiment bounded towards him before he picked the doctor up and held him in a tight hug. 5.0.5 got blood all over the doctor's clothes and face as he nuzzled Flug's cheek against his muzzle. The doctor giggled in delight and kissed his child's fuzzy forehead before being rudely interrupted. 

"Does he...um..does he eat people ...often?",The pastel-haired woman called out to him her voice slightly quivering. 

"Only when he's hungry," Flug replied nonchalantly rubbing 5.0.5's ears. 

The woman paused and nervously bit her lip. "Will he attack us? Is he going to eat us?", She asked shifting on her feet. 

The doctor rolled his eyes, "No...I let him know who is ok to eat and who isn't. I taught him that when he was two months old..."

She seemed satisfied with the doctor's answer and nodded while fidgeting with her fingers. Flug sighed and had the bear put him down as 5.0.5 was getting too sleepy to stay on two legs. He knew the after dinner nap was fastly approaching but cleaning dried blood out of the bear's fur was a bitch. 5.0.5 would need a bath asap and so would he judging by the amount of blood transferred over onto him. 

The doctor looked over to Blackhat's brother he would have to know if there were showers in this place. 

"Hey.",He caught the eldritch's attention and gestured to the blood covering him, "Do you have showers here?",He asked ignoring the frightened look the demon was giving him. 

Finally, after a long pause, Whitehat answered him, "Um yes we have a lockeroom...on on the second floor. I think it would be best if we..we..uh cleaned up this mess while you are in there. But um remember you can't leave ...",The eldritch replied completely frazzled. Blackhat was right about him being a pussy...although he didn't want to think about the other demon right now or ever again. It made him feel things, things that he tried to destroy in the eight months he'd been locked away. 

He looked over to the demon and quickly diverted his attention to the lizard girl. Hopefully, she knew how to bathe a bear because he needed some time alone. Flug walked his baby over to her and she tilted her head confused. 

"Can you wash him off I would do it but I need a shower too?",Flug asked and the woman tapped her chin in thought. 

"What's in it for me?",She retorted with a cackle. 

Flug sighed and pinched his nose "I'll give you a deadly weapon or something your choice."

The girl's eyes lit up and she grinned from ear to ear "You gotta deal doctor, so do I just spray it down with a hose?"

Flug rolled his eyes "He's a boy and yes but be gentle and don't get soap near his eyes or mouth...unless you don't like your limbs. ", The doctor left to the showers with that pushing through the two idiots that belonged to Black's brother. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Flug pressed his forehead against the tile of the shower wall as the burning hot water bounced off his back. He let out a sigh before grabbing his freshly cut hair and pulling at it. He hated feeling like this. He was so angry but at the same time, he felt betrayed. Black had promised to stay by his side and if were going down they were going together. HE.FUCKING.PROMISED. Flug hit his fist off the wall three times and let out a huff. It didn't help that the demon was being a brat making the doctor want to shove him against a wall and put him in his place. 

That asshole always knew how to push Flug's buttons but at least it went both ways. Flug knew how to slowly pick the eldritch apart in many ways. Although it didn't make him less unhappy with the fact that Blackhat knew how Flug's mind worked. His mind was his safe space and his greatest asset. 

The doctor heard the door to the locker room slowly creak open but he didn't budge just listened. The click of dress shoes made their way closer to his shower. That ass had followed him of course he had. This was just fucking great. The footsteps stopped outside the shower and then it was quiet for a long while. 

"I know you're there...", Flug's voice cut through the silence as he finally started to clean the blood off himself. 

"Flug, Darling, I know you're mad but-", The demon began 

"But what? You fucking abandoned me. What happened to going down together huh?",The doctor snapped bitterly in response. 

"I didn't know you would have gotten caught.",Blackhat snapped right back and Flug grit his teeth. 

"Really? Well with that solid reasoning I completely forgive you.",Flug growled scrubbing flakes of dried blood from his hair. 

"You don't have to be such a prick...", The eldritch grumbled under his breath. 

"Excuse me?... Care to repeat that?...", The doctor asked darkly 

"Prick.",Blackhat answered haughtily 

Flug bit his lip that was it, he was putting this bratty demon back in his place right now. 

"How about you come in here and tell me that...",Flug challenged and was met with silence. He was about to repeat himself when the shower curtain moved and The doctor turned himself away from the wall to face the demon. 

\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy be prepared for some smut hehe. Would have written it in this chapter but it's almost midnight and i'm tired sorry


	8. Reconciliation.

Blackhat stepped into the shower and felt his breath hitch as he saw Flug completely nude for the first time in a long while. The demon stood with his mouth agape as his eyes trailed down the doctor's lithe form. Black tried not to drool as he looked over the dip in Flug's spine following a long scar to the curve of the doctor's ass.

Flug turned to face him and the demon bit his bottom lip upon seeing the sharp peaks of Flug's hipbones. The sight made him want to pull the doctor close and run his tongue over the scarred skin to worship it like he had done many times before. He looked to the doctor's face and let out an almost whimper that he wished didn't sound as pathetic as it did. The almost predatory look in Flug's eyes went straight to his cock as it started to poke out of its sheath. 

The doctor smirked and walked his slender fingers up Black's chest before coming impossibly close. The demon shivered as Flug's breath grazed his neck before the doctor spoke. 

"You've been a fucking brat, _haven't you Jefecito?~_ ",Flug purred before pushing Black deeper into the shower and up against one of the tile walls. 

Blackhat swallowed thickly at the nickname and made a strangled noise in response. Flug chuckled and grabbed the demon's chin gently before pulling it down so they were making eye contact. 

"Use your words _, sweetheart...",_ Flug cooed digging his nails into Blackhat's sides. 

"I...erm..I..yes?", Blackhat stammered softly moaning at the nails biting into his skin. Hoping he had picked the answer that would get Flug to touch him the quickest. 

" _very good~_." , The doctor crooned pushing his knee up between Black's legs. Flug rubbed his knee against the demon's cock tortuously slow causing a whine to bubble up from the demon's throat. Blackhat ground down onto the knee before Flug pulled it away entirely.

The demon let out a frustrated huff at the loss of contact," Fuck...Flug...", He hissed as the doctor buried his face in the demon's shoulder. Flug only hummed in reply before biting down on the eldritch's shoulder harshly. Blackhat keened as he splayed his hands across Flug's lower back. Relishing in the feeling of the soft skin under his fingertips. 

The doctor grazed his teeth up to Black's neck and bit down close to the eldritch's jaw. A low growl escaped Blackhat's lips scratching across Flug's back. Flug pulled away from his neck pressing their foreheads together. Blackhat closed the gap between them in a passionate kiss relearning the inside of his doctor's mouth with his tongue. He moved his hands up to Flug's wet locks and tangled his fingers in them as his love pulled at Black's bottom lip with his teeth. The demon felt Flug's hard on brush against his leg as The doctor pulled him closer. They pulled away for air panting mere inches apart. 

"I missed this...I missed you...", Black whispered through the sound of the water hitting the floor. 

"Tell me how much~", Flug murmured reaching for the demon's dick stroking it slowly. Black pressed his head against the wall and purred, bucking his hips for more. A sharp slap across the face brought his attention back to Flug as the pain blurred into pleasure. The doctor stopped stroking and raised an eyebrow expectantly, waiting for Blackhat to speak. 

"I missed you so much ...I craved you while in that cell.",The demon murmured, "I wanted to feel your silky skin under my fingertips, to hear you whisper how filthy I am while you take a belt to my back, I wanted to hold you while you kissed me wherever you pleased. I don't want to be away from you ever again now please **_touch meee_** "

Flug made a strangled groan pulling his hand away from the demon's cock to press against Black's lips. The doctor's pupils were so dilated that he could only see a silver of that vibrant green under heavy lashes. Flug pushed down his bottom lip with his thumb and Black let out a shaky breath as the doctor licked his lips. 

"Suck.Now.",the command made Blackhat's dick throb as he took the delicate fingers into his mouth lavishing them with his tongue. He swirled it around each digit coating them with as much saliva as possible. The doctor watched intently as the demon sucked on the fingers, sharp teeth grazing them gently. 

"Mmmm....i missed seeing you like this...having such a powerful creature at my command. That's one hell of a rush. If we were home I'd be teaching you a lesson right now~", Flug cooed before going down the list of things he wanted to do to the demon, "Maybe I could use the belt until you're a trembling mess or maybe I should carve my name into your chest so you know who owns you?"

Black thought of Flug using a sharp knife to sign his chest in his delicate cursive. The way it would sting as Flug licked the blood way, praising him for not trying to bite or scratch. The demon moaned around the fingers and sucked on them more eagerly in reply. 

"Oooh does Jefecito like that idea? I'll have to do it later then, but for now...", Flug trailed off while pulling the fingers out of Black's mouth, "Lift me up."

The demon quickly obliged picking the doctor up his legs hooking around the demon's waist. Flug slipped one of the fingers into his entrance with a slight hiss. Black nuzzled the doctor's neck as he adjusted to the feeling. The doctor began pumping the finger in and out of his tight hole with a groan. He pulled the demon in for another kiss if you could call practically licking into each other's mouths a kiss. Flug had finally taken three fingers scissoring them and moaning into Blackhat's mouth before pulling them out. 

The demon started to suck on Flug's collar bones leaving dark purple hickies as the doctor lowered himself onto the demon's cock. The tight heat engulfed the head and Black nearly forgot how to breathe. Flug smirked lowering himself further causing a stream of moans to fall from both their lips. Soon Black was fully immersed in the doctor's tight hole dick throbbing and begging for some friction. 

"Flug...Angel..please move I need this ...",The demon croaked before Flug started to move his hips gently lifting up before slamming back down. 

Flug kept a brutal and quick pace whispering filthy words to Black as he stretched down the demon's back. Words and phrases like "Jefecito~" "You like that?" "You're so good" were purred into his neck as Flug rode him into next week. Grinding his hips just right to make the demon's knees weak but Black did his best to keep his balance and began thrusting with Flug. 

He growled out curses in demonic tounges as Flug sucked bight green marks into his chest. The doctor convulsed around him and the demon knew he couldn't last too much longer. So while Flug stroked himself in time with the thrusts Blackhat went on a hunt for that special spot moving but the vice grip on his hips became tighter. The doctor growled into his neck and is the pace became more erratic until Black couldn't take the hot throbbing heat any longer and came inside Flug. 

Black struggled to maintain his balance and had to put the doctor down sinking to the shower floor in bliss. When he came down from his high Flug was standing in front of him, still hard. He reached out stroking the doctor's cock before wrapping his long tongue around it. The doctor hissed and put his hand on the back of Black's head pushing him forward. The demon sucked on the head while stroking it looking up at the doctor with a devious smile. The cold look he received in return sent a shiver down his spine as he took more into his mouth. 

Finally, Flug came down Blackhat's throat and joined hin on the floor, laying against his chest. The demon pulled his doctor closer and kissed the still wet coppery locks. Flug let a soft sigh before nuzzling the demon's chest. He seemed so vulnerable at his moment almost clinging to Black. 

"Are you still mad at me?", The demon asked and was met with a glare which turned into a frown. Flug gave him a peck on the lips before grabbing the demons face in one hand. 

"Don't you EVER do that to me again...", Flug warned eyes glazed with tears that the doctor blinked away. A pang of guilt hit Black when Flug let go. 

"I won't I promise", Black replied interlacing their fingers. 

"I love you...", The doctor whispered to Blackhat for the first time in months. 

"I love you too...", the demon replied turning off the water and carrying the doctor out of the shower. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting far has arrived. Black and Flug have made up and can now wreak havoc together again. Gods help White and the gang.


	9. Twisted sweetness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be writing the first chapter of the prequel tomorrow so be on the look out. Also thanks to Little Red Hot Riding Hood for the inspiration for the chapter title and their always positive comments.

Flug sat on Blackhat's lap clad only in his boxers with the demon's suit jacket draped over his shoulders as they shared a cigarette. He passed it to the demon and exhaled a cloud of smoke up into the air. The doctor pressed their foreheads together as Blackhat took a slow drag rubbing circles into Flug's hips. Flug chewed on his fingernail as he began to lose himself in thought while Black added to the cloud of smoke around them. 

Who were they looking for anyway? He was obviously very important to Whitehat, which he could use to his advantage. At least he could if he didn't have a bomb in his neck. What kind of explosive did they use anyway? If he could just disarm it somehow... 

"Flug?",Blackhat broke Flug's train of thought handing him back the cigarette. 

"Hmm?",The doctor responded before taking a drag. 

"I can hear the gears turning in your head. What is it? ", The demon nuzzled his neck, "What devious thoughts are running through that beautiful mind of yours?"

Flug blew smoke over his shoulder before answering, "I think if we get rid of these bombs we can take advantage of this situation were in..."

"Really? and how's that?",Blackhat asked taking his next drag of the cigarette. 

"Your bother really cares about this man we're after... I think he'd do anything to get him back. Which could be very interesting to manipulate and without the bomb we take away all the power he has over us...", Flug pulled the demon closer to whisper the next part to him, "We could completely break him, take all he has, and then bring about world domination...." 

Blackhat shivered as Flug pulled away a grin split his face as he thought of all the possibilities for their planetary takeover. He dropped the cigarette and pulled the doctor's chest up to his face chuckling while kissing over the red curls on the center. "You're diabolical...I love it.",The demon crooned looking up into those devilish eyes. 

"Tell me something I don't know~", The doctor purred in response before pressing his lips against Blackhat's The demon thought for a second before replying looking over the expanse of pale flesh of Flug's torso. 

"I wish you would dress like this more often~", Black murmured before kissing Flug's scarred stomach. Flug rolled his eyes and chuckled rubbing the back of the eldritch's neck as he licked over the doctor's ribs. The doctor sighed as his skin was worshipped by a demonic being. Flug closed his eyes enjoying the soft kisses and licks over his torso. The two were both so lost in each other that they didn't hear the locker room door open. 

"It doesn't take half an hour to take a shower Slys. What in the fuck is taking so lo-OH MY GOD!",That military hardass' voice cut through the peaceful moment like nails on a chalkboard. Both Flug and Black turned to the man glaring into him. The demon pulled Flug closer posessively and growled ,bearing his sharp teeth for added affect.

"Do you fucking mind?",Blackhat hissed at the man as he tried to look anywhere else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 9 sorry it's so short.


End file.
